Demon Diggers
by Kashish Kate
Summary: Cross over with Charmed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are going to Europe for a summer, leaving their 3 nieces at camp Green Lake. Romance of course and tough decisions surround these 3 demons. New chapters and the old chapters were rewritten! Ch 10 now upload
1. One Day

A/n: I hope you like it. I own Ashley, Jessica and Marcella. I was talking with my friends and I noticed that us three like Holes and Charmed. So this is my story.

(&)

**Chapter 1: One Day**

Piper was standing in the kitchen, cooking supper when she heard the front door open.

"We're home!" One of her three nieces called.

Piper heard the front door shut. "I'm in the kitchen."

"Ooooh. What's for supper? It smells good," the youngest one said. That was Jessica. She was 14, had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and an Avril Lavigne shirt.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Piper said.

"Need some help?" One of the twins asked. She was Ashley. She was 17 and had short dark brown hair up to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing black low baggy jeans, a Linkin Park tanktop and a Yankees Hat.

"No. I got it," Piper said. The other twin, Marcella, was digging through the fridge. Marcella was 17 and had long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing black low baggy jeans, a Blink 182 tank top and a Blink 182 trucker hat.

"Summer finally."

"Where we going to this time?" Ashley asked.

"Um...I got to talk to you about that. Jessica, can you get Paige and Phoebe? They're in the attic," Piper said. Jessica ran up the stairs. Five minutes later, she came walking down the stairs, Phoebe and Paige behind her.

"Okay. So where we going this summer?" Marcella asked.

"We're going to Europe," Paige said.

"Cool! I always wanted to go to Italy!" Ashley said.

"We means me, Piper, Paige, Leo, Cole, and Richard," Phoebe said.

"So we're staying here alone! Cool!" Jessica said.

"Not exactly," Phoebe said.

"You're going to camp," Paige said.

"Nature's class room! Cool!" Ashley said.

"You're going to Camp Green Lake," Piper said. "Lou Walker, the Warden, was the friend of the owner of the Quake. And we're friends now. And she offered to let you three stay there. It's for boys who got arrested."

"As long as there is one pool," Marcella said.

"There is no pool. Just a dry lakebed, tents, a mess hall, a rec hall, one cabin, and shovels...Lots of shovels," Paige said.

"What! We're staying basically in jail for the summer!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley, it's not like that. You're only there for the summer, but you get to bring your cell phone, your CD player, and she has a TV there," Piper said. "You won't be bored."

"But Lily was gonna have a pool party," Jessica said.

"You're gonna have to miss it," Paige said.

"This is no fair though. You guys get to have fun! We have to go to a stupid camp!" Jessica asked.

"Did I mention it's an all boy camp?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Marcella said, smiling.

"Go upstairs and start packing," Piper said. Ashley, Jessica, and Marcella ran up the stairs. Jessica headed to her room and Ashley and Marcella headed to the room they share.

About an hour later, Marcella and Ashley were still packing. Ashley collapsed on her bed and sighed.

"C'mon Ashley! We're going to an all boy camp for the summer!" Marcella at on the edge of her bed.

"It's not that! We don't do anything wrong but we're getting punished." Ashley propped herself up on her elbows.

"It might be fun," Marcella said. Ashley got up and packed her chucks and work boots in her bag.

"Nature's classroom would have been a lot funner," Ashley said. Then she smiled. "Remember that prank we were working on?"

"Ya. But some people chickened out." Marcella grinned. "We can probably use it." Ashley shook her head and grinned.

"I got a better one."

"Let operation prank begin."

Ashley sat at the table, moving her spaghetti around on her plate. Piper glanced at her and sighed. "Please Ashley. Eat for pity sake." Ashley's head snapped up. "Why should I?"

"I know you're mad at Phoebe Paige, and me but you can be at least civil!" Piper said.

"Forget this!" Ashley said. She got up and went to her room.

"God! She is so...err, I don't even know what she is!" Piper said, throwing her hands up. Before Paige and Phoebe could stop her, she blew up the pitcher of lemonade. "Err!"

When Marcella entered her room, she found Ashley playing her bass guitar. "You're getting better." Ashley looked up and smiled at her sister. "Was Piper mad?"

Marcella sat on the edge of her bed and laughed. "She blew up the pitcher of lemonade, if you call that mad!" Ashley laughed and turned on the stereo. Paige poked her head in. "you better get to bed. You have to be at the airport early." She left and Ashley and Marcella went to bed.

**Sometimes this house feels like a prison,**

**That I just can't leave behind,**

**There so many rules I gotta follow,**

**Coz you can't let it go,**

**I don't wanna hear it,**

**And I just can't believe it,**

**All the stupid things you say, **

**But one day,**

**I won't take this anymore,**

**One day,**

**I'll be old enough,**

**To do what I want to,**

**And I won't have to run away,**

**And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to,**

**ONE DAY**

(&)

A/n: This is the prologue, so it will be holes! I promise you! And by the way, I may add some characters!


	2. Summertime Blues

A/n: I hope you like it! I own Ashley, Jessica, and Marcella. So I hope you like it!

&

**Ch 2: Summertime Blues**

Lou Walker picked Ashley, Jessica, and Marcella up at the airport.

"What's with this place anyway?" Jessica asked as they pulled up to camp.

"It's a detention facility. She's said that three times!" Marcella said. Ashley sat there, staring out the window. She hated Piper, Paige, and Phoebe for sending her here. It ruined her plans for the summer.

"Ashley? You okay?" Marcella asked.

"I'm fine," Ashley said.

"Here we are," Lou said. Lou and the three sisters got out. She turned to them. "These boys dig a 5-ft deep, 5 ft wide holed every day. All I'm asking is one a week." They nodded and they entered the cabin. Lou handed them each an orange jump suit. Ashley raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"I don't have room in this cabin for three of you so I just put up a tent next to the D-Tent. That's the tent you'll be working with," Lou said, heading out the door. Ashley picked up her duffle bag and headed out the door. Marcella and Jessica followed her lead since she was the oldest. After they put their stuff in their tent, they headed to the D-Tent.

"Ladies coming in!" Lou called. You heard the boys move around and then you heard a voice call, "Okay!" They walked in behind Lou.

"Boys. These are my friend's nieces Ashley, Marcella, and Jessica," Lou said, pointing to the girls behind her. "I'll leave you boys to introduce yourselves and show the girls around camp." She smiled at them, then walked out.

"I'm X-ray, this is Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman, and Zero," X-ray said.

"So. Why ya here anyway?" Armpit asked.

"Our aunts sent us here while they're on a trip around Europe," Marcella said.

"So. What do you guys do around here anyway?" Jessica asked X-Ray.

"Other than diggin' holes, we just hang out in the Wreck Room or in our tent." He looked around then back at the girls. "Where you girls from anyway?"

"San Francisco," Jessica said. Ashley shook her head and walked out.

"What's up with her?" Magnet asked.

"She's just been in a bad mood," Marcella said.

"Why?" Squid asked.

"I really don't know why. She just has and she's been taking it out on every one she sees," Jessica said.

"So. Any one up for a game of pool?" Zigzag asked.

"Sure!" Marcella said. Marcella and Jessica headed out of the tent with the boys.

"Where you girls staying anyway?" Magnet asked.

"The tent next to you. It's pretty obvious," Jessica said.

They were heading to mess hall for dinner when Marcella noticed something. "I'm going to get Ash."

Squid shook his head. "I'll go get her. Meet you guys there." He entered the tent between Dent D and E. He looked around and noticed Ashley sound asleep on her cot. He knelt down beside it and pushed her bangs out her face. Then he lightly shook her shoulder. Next thing her knew, Ashley was awake and had a switchblade out, pointing it at him. She noticed who he was and put her switchblade away.

"Sorry. I thought you were some one else." She smiled at him. He grinned back at her.

"It's okay. It's suppertime. I thought you might have wanted to eat."

"Ya. I'm starving. Thanks." They both stood up.

"I guess we better go," Ashley said. Squid nodded. "Ya we should." Ashley walked out of the tent and Squid ran to catch up with her.

"So..." he said. "Why'd you walk out of the tent when you first got here?"

"I wasn't up to talking. And plus I was tired," Ashley said.

"Oh..." Squid said as they entered the mess hall. They got their supper, then sat down at the table. Jessica was sitting next to Zero and Marcella was sitting between Magnet and Zigzag. Squid sat down and Ashley sat down between him and Zero.

Three days later, Ashley, Jessica, and Marcella met the D-Tent outside the shovel shed. Ashley grabbed a shovel and looked at the breakfast. Tortillas with honey! She shook her head and walked right past them.

"Aren't you gonna get your breakfast?" Marcella asked. She had a tortilla in her hand. It was half way to her mouth. Ashley shook her head and made a face. "No. I'd rather eat Aunt Paige's cooking."

"Paige's cooking wasn't that bad!" Jessica said.

"You had burnt taste buds that day! I didn't!" Ashley said. Squid and Zigzag walked over to the fighting girls.

"Catfight," Armpit said. Ashley rolled her eyes and started walking out to the lakebed. Squid was walking next to her when her cell phone went off. She pulled it out of her large pocket and flipped it open.

"Oh great." Ashley dialed another number, then typed in a password. She noticed Squid was staring at her, "Voicemail." She listened to the 10 voicemails she got, then hung up. "No one important." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

**Sometimes I wonder **

**What I'm a gonna do**

**But there ain't no cure for the summertime blues**

&

A/n: I hope you like it. I know it's short and I'm sorry about that but I need to get to the next chapter. It's better.


	3. She

A/n: I just wanted to say I own Ashley, Jessica, and Marcella.

&

**Ch 3: She**

Squid was sitting next to Ashley as they ate lunch.

"So. Why you here?" Squid asked.

"My three aunts sent me and my two sisters here. They didn't want us for the summer," Ashley said, taking a sip of water. "Why you here?"

"I...I robbed some houses," Squid said, avoiding Ashley's eyes. "Plus I've always been in trouble with the law. My mom's a drunk and my dad left when I was little." She smiled at him and shook her head.

"My mom died when I was three and my dad died when I was six. My family knew the Halliwells so I've lived with them since I was seven," Ashley said, putting her hand on Squid's. "So. I basically never knew them." She stared into his brown puppy dog eyes. "But I got three aunts so I guess I'm fine."

"You don't seem like a normal girl," Squid said. She looked away. "I'm not what you think." Squid put his hand on her face and made her look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. We better get back to digging our holes," Ashley said. Squid stood up and stuck out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. She smiled at him and headed back to her hole.

Ashley was sitting on the couch in the Wreck Room when Squid walked over to her. "How was your first hole?"

"Okay. It wasn't that hard."

"You only have to do that once a week. We have to do it every day," X-Ray said. Ashley's cell phone went off and she answered it. She walked out of the Rec room and she said hello.

"Hey Ashley. How are you?" Leo asked.

"Good. You?" Ashley asked, smiling. She couldn't be mad at Leo or Cole because they wanted Ashley, Marcella, and Jessica to come with them to Europe. Now Richard was a different story. She hated him for some reason.

"I'm good. We're in Italy right now. Do you want any thing from there? I know how much you love it," Leo said.

"Nah," Ashley said. Leo protested. "I'm not leaving without getting you anything. I got Marcella something from Germany and Jessica something from France. Do you want one of those weird masks? I know how much you love them."

"Fine," she said. Leo said good bye and hung up.

"A friend of yours?" Squid asked. Ashley smiled at him. There was just something about him that she liked. Maybe it was the whole bad boy thing. Maybe it was just his attitude towards her. "My uncle." Squid nodded and looked around nervously. "So..."

"Hey Squid. C'mon!" Zigzag called. Ashley smiled at Zigzag and waved. He smiled. Ashley turned back to Squid. "Go ahead. I'm gonna be hanging in the tent." She smiled at him, then walked off to the tent. He sighed and went back into the Rec Room.

Ashley felt some one shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Squid kneeling next to her.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"Supper," Squid said, smiling. Ashley smiled at him. She got up and they headed out of the tent together.

"I see you didn't have you knife with you," Squid said, smiling.

"Ya. It's in my bag," Ashley said. "I decided not to carry it with me." Squid nodded but asked, "Why?"

"If I had to use it, some stupid camper would see I have it, then steal it, then I get in big trouble," Ashley said.

"Oh."

"So..."

"So..." They entered the mess hall, got their supper, then sat down on the table.

"How was your first hole?" Magnet asked.

"Pretty easy," Ashley said.

"I mean you finished before Caveman. I thought you would be out there all night," Zigzag said.

"Well, I wasn't was I?" Ashley asked.

"This place is so boring!" Jessica whined.

"You just figured that out?" Marcella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I tell ya, Cell. You shouldn't have dropped her on her head!" Ashley said.

"Well. Ashley. I've noticed that you've been avoiding her all your life. I wonder why?" Marcella snapped. Ashley looked up at Marcella, threw down her fork, and then walked out.

"Why has she been avoiding me all her life?" Jessica asked.

"That's something she needs to tell you," Marcella said as Squid got up and ran after Ashley. He caught up with her before she got into the tent.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ashley said. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around. "What did Marcella mean?"

"I don't know," Ashley said, pulling her wrist from his grasp. So he grabbed her waist and turned her around. "You suck at lying, did you know that?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Ashley said.

"Not okay. I like you Ashley but I feel like you're keeping something from me!" Squid said.

"I don't want to talk about!" Ashley said, pushing his hands off her hips.

"Why not?" Squid persisted.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Squid asked but Ashley shook her head. "Last time I said a word, the person freaked out. No one understands!" Squid placed his hand gently on Ashley's face. "Please?" He leaned in and kissed her softly. After he pulled away he asked, "What wouldn't I understand?"

"I can't tell you Squid," Ashley said, taking his hand off her face and holding it in hers. He pulled his hand away. Ashley looked at the ground then back at him. "I like you Squid, a lot."

"I guess not enough to trust me," Squid said before walking off. She watched him walk back to the mess hall. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she walked into her tent.

What should I do? She thought, I can't just tell him I'm part demon part witch. How would he react? She kept running that thought through her head as she climbed under her cover. She kept thinking that until she cried herself to sleep.

**She screams in silence**

**A suller riot penetrating**

**Through her mind**

**Waiting for a sign to smash the silence**

**With the brick of self control**

**Are you locked up in a world?**

**That's been planned out for you?**

**Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?**

**Screaming at me until my ears bleed**

**I'm taking heed just for you**

**She's figured out all her doubts were someone else's **

**Point of view**

**Waking up this time to smash the silence with the brick of self-control**

&

A/n: I hope you like it. I own Jessica and Marcella but no one else. And I'll probably be adding some witchcraft in, like spells!


	4. The Truth

A/n: I hope you like it. I own Ashley, Marcella, and Jessica.

(&)

**Ch 4: The Truth**

Ashley didn't wake up until 9 o'clock the next morning. Marcella and Jessica left a note saying they would be in the cabin. 'This is the perfect chance. This spell only last twelve hours.' Ashley said. She wrote it down as she remembered and took a deep breath. "For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until now again, after which the memory ends, those who are now in this house, will hear the truth from others mouths. " When she finished chanting, she signed. "I hope I did the right thing." She closed her eyes for a moment, then headed to the cabin. She walked in.

"Hi everybody," she said. "I'm here to start the party."

"Like we wanted you here!" Jessica snapped. She looked shocked at what she just said.

"Fine I'll leave," Ashley said and she headed out to the lakebed. She walked around until she found the D-Tent. They didn't notice her until she was 10 feet from them.

"Hey! Ashley's here!" Magnet said, smiling.

"Hey you guys," Ashley said, smiling. Squid didn't look at her, but kept digging.

"You gonna stay out here today?" Caveman asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Where's Jessica and Marcella?" Zigzag asked.

"Bumming around the cabin," Ashley said. She sat down near Squid's hole and everyone got back digging. "Squid. I'm sorry," Ashley said. Squid looked up at her. He didn't reply so Ashley continued. "I'm sorry. I was stupid not to trust you. Meet me in my tent later. I got to tell you something important." She lowered her voice on the last part. She looked at his brown puppy dog eyes. "Please." Squid sighed, looked around, then turned back to her. "Fine." She smiled at him and got up. "I gotta go. See you guys around."

Ashley was sitting in the tent when she heard Squid. "Can I come in?" Ashley took one last deep breath and replied, "Ya!" Squid walked in, a confused look on his face. "What did you want to talk about?" He sat down next to her and she thought the correct way to explain everything.

"I'm not a normal girl," Ashley started. "I just want to know how you would react if I told you something that most people wouldn't believe."

"What is this about?" Squid asked, a tone of concern in his voice. Ashley planned what to say next. "I...I'm not who you think I am."

"Please Ash. Just tell me what's going on. Is there another guy in your life? Is that what it is?"

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm part demon, part witch, is that what you wanted to hear?" Squid stood there shocked. Finally he got his voice back. "What?" Ashley looked to the side. "That came out totally wrong."

"Ash! What is going on here?"

"Would you still like me if I was part demon, part witch?"

"Ya. I would but I'm thinking that that's not what you wanted to tell me."

"It was but there's something holding me back too."

"What is it?" Squid asked but at that time, Ashley's watch went off. It's the end of the spell! She thought. Squid looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"You came to talk to me, remember?" Ashley said.

"Ya. I did. What's up?"

"Would you still like me if I was part witch, part demon?"

"What?"

"That's what I couldn't tell you, remember?"

"Ya. Are you some sort of psycho?"

"What!"

"Do you actually believe I'm gonna believe that bull! If you didn't like me in the first place, you coulda said so." Squid headed to the door.

"Please Squid! I'm not lying! As crazy as it may seem, I'd never lie to you! You gotta believe that." Squid looked at her and noticed she was crying.

"I don't know what to believe," Squid said, walking out. As he walked into the tent, every one looked at him.

"How'd the talk go?" X-Ray asked.

"It's none of your business," Squid snapped while thinking 'I just lost the girl of my dreams. How could I be so retarded?'

Later that night, Squid snuck into the girls' tent. He gently shook Ashley's shoulder and her eyes opened.

"Who is it?" She whispered, sitting up slightly.

"It's Squid," he answered. Ashley was about to role back over when Squid stopped her. "Please. I wanna talk to you." Ashley glanced at her clock. "Squid. It's three in the morning. Can't this wait till later?"

"No. Please Ash. I gotta talk to you," Squid begged. Ashley got up and they walked outside.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

Squid searched for the right words. "I...I kinda overreacted." Ashley nodded. "You had a right too. I was afraid that when I told you, you would turn me into the FBI or something. I was nervous."

"I understand completely," Squid said, nodding. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry I called you a psycho." Ashley let out a weak laugh. "It's okay. But why couldn't this wait till morning?"

"Coz I was afraid that you wouldn't talk to me or you would have left before I could tell ya."

"I have no where to go so I'd have to stay here."

"I just saw you crying when I said that and it didn't hit me until I walked out. I was so mad at myself when I saw you crying. I was mad that I hurt you."

"Squid. It's okay. You had a right to be cruel. I mean when I found out my dad was a demon and my mom was a witch, it was no happy Christmas. I was mad at them. And you had a right to be mad at me," Ashley said, taking Squid's hand in her's.

"I know but I didn't mean to hurt you. The words just jumped out before I had a chance to think. I never want to hurt you again," Squid said, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"So..." Ashley said. Squid smiled a bit. "Are you mad at me, coz you have the right to be!" Ashley laughed softly. "I don't think it would be easy for me to be mad at you. And I think we need to set some things straight."

"Like what?" Squid asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You can't tell any one you know I'm a witch/demon. Jessica and Marcella are but if any one else finds out, it can be hell," Ashley said. Squid laughed. "Aren't demons from hell?"

"Let's just say I'm an angel that's stuck in hell," Ashley said, laughing. "But you gotta promise."

"I do. I won't tell any one," Squid said.

"I'm going back to bed. Maybe I'll come out to where you're digging tomorrow and we can finish then," Ashley said, smiling. Squid smiled. "Okay. Maybe you can tell me about how fun it is to be a demon."

"You got it," Ashley said, smiling.

"Well Goodnight."

"Good night," Ashley said. Squid's lips brushed up against her's in a short, soft kiss.

"Goodnight," he said after he pulled away. Ashley then walked into her tent and Squid headed back to the D-Tent's.

Next day, Ashley woke up at seven. She noticed Jessica and Marcella were asleep so she threw on her denim shorts and t-shirt. She quickly adjusted her Yankees' hat in the mirror before walking out to the lakebed. The first one she noticed was Zigzag with his wild hair. As she headed over to them, Magnet saw her.

"Hey Dagger! Out here again?" Magnet asked.

"Hey you guys. I decided to visit my fav tent in this whole place!" Ashley said. She sat down between Zigzag and Squid's holes. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, Dagger!" X-ray said.

"You told them about the switch, didn't you?" Ashley asked, looking at Squid.

"We needed a nickname for you," he said, walking to her. He whispered. "Or did you want demon?" Ashley smiled. "Dagger's just fine."

"So. Dagger. What's up?" Armpit asked.

"Nothing much," Ashley said.

"Do you want to hang out with us in the tent? Invite Marcella and Shorty," X-Ray said.

"Who?" Ashley raised one eyebrow.

"Jessica is known as Shorty coz she's the youngest," X-Ray said. "We need a name for Marcella."

"I got one!" Ashley said.

"What?" Magnet asked.

"She's a big fan of Japanese stuff and Ninjas and stuff. Kunoichi means 'female ninja'. It's fits her," Ashley said.

"Fine. Kunoichi," X-Ray said.

"Cool," Ashley said. She whispered to Squid, "We still gotta finish that conversation that we didn't finish last night."

"How bout I meet you in the Wreck room," Squid said. Ashley smiled. "Okay. Meet you there!"

Ashley headed back to the cabin and grabbed her guitar. This was gonna be fun

**So here we are,**

**We are alone,**

**There's weight on your mind,**

**I want to know the Truth,**

**If this is how you feel,**

**Say it to me,**

**If this was ever real,**

**I want the truth from you,**

**Give me the truth even if it hurts me,**

**I want the truth from you,**

**Give me the truth,**

**Even if it hurts me**

A/n: I hope you liked it. I own Jessica, Ashley, and Marcella.


	5. Die For You

A/n: I hope you like it. I just want to say, in comes a new character, Marina. I own her, Ashley, Jessica, and Marcella. Twitch is 15 in my story. I can tell you some of the pairings. Marina is 15 by the way.

Squid & Ashley

Marcella & ?

Jessica & Zero

Marina & ?

**Chapter 5: Die For You**

Ashley, Marcella, and Jessica were chilling in the cabin when Lou walked in. "I thought you might want a friend here." In walked in Ashley's best friend Marina.

"Hey Marina!" Ashley said.

"Hey Ash. Hey Marcella! Hey Jessica!" Marina said.

"Wanna watch TV?" Jessica asked. Ashley got up and headed to the door. "Or you can go with me out to the lakebed. I was gonna visit D-Tent." Marina looked around then left the cabin with Ashley.

"It's so great to see you!" Ashley said.

"Ya. Another demon you guys need to help," Marina joked.

"It's fun being a demon though. I mean, who else can make a fireball appear in their hand?" Ashley laughed. She hadn't spent time like this with any of her friends anymore. She was either making potions for her aunts, at school, or fighting demons. They came up to where the D-Tent was.

"Hey you guys!" Ashley said. All the boys looked up.

"Hey Dagger!" X-Ray said, getting out of his hole. "Who's she?"

"This is Marina, one of my friends," Ashley said. "Marina. This is X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Zero, Caveman, and Magnet." Marina smiled at them. Ashley was thinking about her sisters when Squid broke her thoughts.

"Do you like visiting us?" He asked. Ashley smiled at his comment. "Ya. I hate watching my sisters watch TV. I mean they're supposedly good friends with you guys, but they never visit you out here!"

"What else is there to do around this place!" Armpit remarked.

"Well. I could hot wire a car and get us out of here if you want!" Marina said. X-Ray laughed. "I wanna get out of this place and find myself a producer. See, I'm the next 50 cent."

"There is no **next** 50 cent, man," Armpit said.

"You know what I mean man!" X-Ray snapped. Ashley raised her eyebrows. "You can rap. Let's hear it."

"Fine. Squid back me up man!" X-Ray said and Squid made rapping noises to back him up.

"There is no lake, there is no shade, there is no place to hide, so just sit and wait to fry!" X-Ray rapped.

"Go X!" Ashley said. "I got connections. I'll see what I can do." She turned to walk away.

"What about us. We all made up that song, remember X!" Armpit said.

"Let's hear you part, Pit," Squid said. Armpit smiled, then started rapping. "A-R-M-P-I to the T, what is that you smellin', dawg that's me, I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth, that's all I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep."

"Good job Pit!" Marina said. Squid shook his head. "No. Listen to this. Man, it's S-Q-U-I-D, wanna try me, end up with an I.V., trust me, you're poor, you can't pay the fee, try digging one hole then see me boy."

"Ziggy! Sing your part!" X-Ray commanded. Zigzag shrugged. "You've got to go and dig those holes, with broken hands and a withered sole, emancipated from all you know, you've got to go and dig those holes."

"Wow!" Ashley said, clapping.

"Nice voice!" Marina added.

"You're hands may blister, your muscles stay sore, you wanna break, knock on the wardens door, uh huhh, uh huuhh," Zero sang. No knew who sang at first.

"Zero! I didn't know you could rap!" X-Ray said. Caveman smiled. "I got a part too."

"Let's hear it!" Marina said.

"Two suits, two tokens at hand, I got no respect coz I'm the new man, got my shovel, shoes full of sand, check out the tag the names caveman!" Caveman rapped.

"So. Can you two girls rap?" Armpit asked.

"I'm into rock. You have to talk to Jessica there," Ashley said.

"You mean Shorty!" X-Ray said. Ashley sighed. "It's gonna take me a while to get it right."

"I wanna go play guitar! You coming?" Marina asked.

"Ya. I'll be right there," Ashley said. She called Zero over and he followed her away from the group. She handed him a note. "When no one's looking, give this to Squid. Tell him it's from Dagger. And tell him not to let any one read it. Please, Zero. Just do me this one favor. And by the way, don't read it." Zero nodded. "I won't."

"Thanks." Ashley then turned and headed off with Marina.

When the lunch truck pulled up, Zero handed Squid the note. "From Dagger." Squid nodded, and put t in his pocket. When he got back to his hole he read it. "Hey Squid. There's something else I need to talk to you about. Meet me in the tent after you finish diggin. From, Ash." Squid smiled to him self and thought, 'I hope it's nothing bad.' That's when Magnet broke his thoughts.

"Ooohh. I think Squid has a love note," he taunted. Squid shoved the note in his pocket. "Shut up!" Squid got back to digging but Magnet kept taunting. "Ooooohh. Who is it from Squid? Are you embarrassed about your little love note?"

"Shut up!" Squid said, climbing out of his hole. Magnet smirked. "Make me!" Before any one knew what was happening, Squid tackled Magnet and pinned him to the ground. He punched Magnet a couple of times before Armpit and Zigzag pulled him off of Magnet.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Armpit asked.

"Nothing," Squid snapped, before climbing back into his hole.

"He's psycho man!" Magnet said as Zigzag helped him up.

Later that night, when Marcella, Jessica, Marina, and Ashley walked in, every one was silent.

"What's up?" Ashley asked, putting down her bass guitar and mini amp. No one answered and Ashley rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Ask Squid!" Magnet snapped. Ashley turned to Squid and stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Okay! Either you guys start talking or...errr...Aunt Piper'd killed me if she saw me now!" Ashley said.

"There was a fight!" Zero said. Ashley turned to him. "When?Who?Why?" Zero looked around and gulped. "Squid and Magnet got into a fight."

"You couldn't call that a fight, man! He attacked me!" Magnet said.

"Quiet!" Ashley yelled. "Now, let me guess. I gave Zero a note to give to Squid. Squid must have read it. Magnet must have taunted him about it. And then Squid beat up Magnet. How many think its Magnet's fault?" Ashley, Marcella, Marina, Jessica, Zero, Caveman, X-Ray and Squid raised their hands.

"Majority rules." Ashley smirked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice asked. Ashley, Marina, Marcella, and Jessica turned to see four demons standing there.

"Who are you guys?" Squid asked, standing up.

"Cole sent us," one of the demons said. Ashley stepped forward and pushed her two sisters and friend back. "Cole never wants us with other demons. I know him better than you do. What do you want?" The same demon laughed. "We want yours and your sisters' and your friend's and your aunts' powers." The demon stepped forward. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Jessica asked. She brought up her hands and tried to blow the demons up. It didn't work.

"I'll give you my powers," Ashley said.

"No!" Marcella said. "They'll kill us any way!" The demon pulled out a knife and stepped closer to Ashley. When she didn't take a step back, Squid stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone."

"Squid! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Ashley said, pushing past him. She looked at him and turned to look back at the demons when she felt a pain through her body. She looked down and noticed the demon had stabbed her. He laughed and said, "Give us all your powers in 48 hours if you want this little demon to live." before disappearing with the other demons. Ashley swayed on the spot and Squid caught her as she fell forward. As he set her on a cot, he noticed the knife was still in her stomach.

"Cole! Leo!" Marcella yelled. She watched in horror as her sister's eyes closed. Maybe close for the last time.

**Don'tcha know I'd die for you,**

**I'd lay out my life for you,**

**I would die for you,**

**Don'tcha know I'd die for you,**

**I'd lay out my life for you,**

**I would die for you.**

A/n: I hope you like it. I own Marina, Marcella, Ashley, and Jessica. I forgot to write these on the past chapters

Ch 1: One day is owned by Simple Plan

Ch 2: Summertime Blues is owned by The Stray Cats

Ch 3: She is owned by Green Day

Ch 4: The Truth is owned by Good Charlotte

Ch 5: Die For You is owned by Nelly. (If these lyrics aren't right, correct me in a review. And This is the beginning of the song.)


	6. Slipped Away

A/n: I hope you like it. I own Marina, Marcella, Ashley, and Jessica.

**Chapter 6: Slipped Away**

"Cole! Leo!" Marcella called again. Then in orbed and shimmered Leo and Cole. They saw Ashley and approached the cot.

"What happened?" Leo asked as Squid pulled out the knife.

"Four demons came in and said they wanted our powers and the Charmed ones Powers. Ashley said she'd give up her powers if they left us alone. And then one of the demons stabbed her and said we have to give up our powers in forty-eight hours or else Ashley dies," Marcella said.

"So. You saying you all four of you have to give up your powers or Ashley dies?" X-Ray said.

"And we saying our three aunts, the Charmed Ones, the protectors of the innocent have to give up their powers," Jessica said.

"Damn!" Armpit said.

"I knew this would happen. But no, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige didn't want to take you on vacation. Send them to a camp. Demons won't find them there," Cole said.

"Don't blame yourself Uncle Cole. They would've attacked us even if we were with you guys," Marcella said.

"She's gonna die. I know she is," Marina said.

"She's gonna be fine. Maybe a healing potion would work," Leo said. Cole shook his head. "No. This demon has the cure. He won't give it to us unless they give up their powers."

"I'll give up mine," Marina said.

"Why would you?" Jessica asked.

"I'd rather be powerless than friendless," Marina said. Marcella shook her head. "I'm not giving up my powers. And neither is Jessica." Marina shot her a look. "You'd rather have your sister die?"

"Ya. I've hated her. I always have. I've just never shown it," Marcella said.

"I wish it were you right there! But at least Ashley had guts to give up her life to save her sisters'. You would never do the same!" Marina yelled.

"Calm down you two. If anything, you'll have to give up your powers," Leo said.

"Listen. I'm not giving up my powers for her. If it were Jessica, it would be a different story," Marcella said.

"You are such a bitch! I wish Ashley could hear this," Marina snapped.

"Listen. She wouldn't be in this situation if she weren't stuck up," Jessica said.

"If she didn't stick up for you two, we would all be dead," Marina said. "I am so going to tell Phoebe and Piper and Paige to strip your powers."

"What makes you think they'll listen to you?" Jessica snapped.

"They'll listen to me when I tell them in five minutes. I have to tell them what happened," Leo said, before orbing out.

"Great! Some stupid adopted uncle thinks he'll take away my powers," Jessica said. They sat in silence until the Charmed Ones orbed in.

"Okay. What do we know?" Piper asked.

"We know there were four demons," Jessica said. Squid handed Phoebe the knife. "We got this too."

"Okay. This may help to track the demon. Paige, can you do that?" Phoebe asked. Paige took the knife and orbed back to the manor. Phoebe continued to give out orders. "Piper. Go look through the Book of Shadows. Leo, orb her there. And take Marcella and Jessica with you." She watched them orbed them continued the orders. "Marina, you're staying here with Cole and me. Let's get Ashley to the cabin. Cole, shimmer her there. Marina, you think you could shimmer me there. The boys would get suspicious if I showed out of nowhere." She turned to the boys. "You can't tell any one." The boys shook her head as Cole shimmered Ashley to the cabin.

"Is she gonna make it?" Squid asked.

"The important thing now is to hope," Phoebe said.

"What do you think?" Magnet asked.

"I'm thinking we might have to give up our powers," Phoebe said. X-Ray shook his head. "You're avoiding our question!"

"I think she'll make it, but she may not," Phoebe said before Marina shimmered her out. Squid hurried to the cabin and knocked on the door. The Warden answered. She let him in and he saw Ashley on the couch. Squid stood there until Phoebe noticed him. "You should go back to the tent."

"I'm not going. Do you need help with anything?" Squid asked. Just then, Paige orbed in. "I've found the demon. He's under ground. Cole, can you shimmer us there? We're meeting Piper there."

"I'm coming," Squid said.

"No. You stay with Ashley. Marina, you're coming with us," Phoebe said. Cole, Paige, Phoebe, and Marina shimmered out, and Squid kneeled down by the couch. "Please Ash. You're strong. You can make it." He pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "You have to." Just then, Leo orbed in. "Piper sent me." He sat down on a chair near the couch.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Squid asked, not taking his eyes off of Ashley.

"I think she will. She's strong. She's been through a lot of things, but nothing ever seems to take her by surprise," Leo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like today. She knew that she had to protect her sisters. She's brave and sometimes, that's bad."

"But she acted like the demon took her by surprise."

"She knew a demon was after her and her sisters. It just gets her that they can come anytime and look like any one or any thing. But she's smart. She'll pull through."

**Meanwhile**

Marina used her powers to make the demon crash into the wall. "Just give us the potion or will kill you." The demon laughed. "Killing me won't do any good. See, only if I live, I can give you the potion."

"Why's that?" Piper said, her hands in her pockets.

"See. If you kill me, I can't make the potion. I'm the only one who can make the potion," the demon said.

"Then make the potion!" Piper yelled. She wanted to blow the demon up so bad but she knew if she did, Ashley would die. Again, the demon laughed. "I'll make the potion when you all give me your powers."

"Never!" Paige yelled. The demon cracked a smirk. "Then your niece will die." Piper started to raise her hands to blow him up but Phoebe stopped her and asked the demon, "Why do you want our powers. I mean our nieces' powers."

"Coz the niece I stabbed has a power no one has ever seen."

"What power?" Piper asked.

"That's for you to figure out."

"Then why do you want our powers?" Marina asked. The demon laughed. "I don't know. I'm only after the girl I stabbed's powers. But I knew you would give up your powers if I attacked her." The demon shook his head. "You only have 30 hours to decide."

"What happened to our 48?" Phoebe asked. The demon smirked. "Time flies when you're under ground."

The next morning, Squid woke up with the rest of the D-Tent. Squid walked up to Leo who was standing near the shovel shed. "Do I have to dig today?"

"Ya. Listen, Ashley's not doing so good. She only has about 23 hours left. The others are trying to convince the demon right now."

Around midnight, Squid snuck to the cabin after all the boys had gone to bed. To his surprise, all of Ashley's family was there. (I mean Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Marina, Leo, Cole, Marcella, Richard, and Jessica.) Phoebe was the first one to notice him.

"How's she doing?" Squid asked.

"You guys. Why don't we let them two talk for a couple of minutes," Cole said and they left the room. Squid knelt down near the couch and took Ashley's hand in his. Her eyes opened a bit and she smiled weakly. "Hey."

"Ash. How ya doing?" Squid asked. Ashley smiled. "Not so good." Squid smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Squid...I..." Ashley started but her eyes closed and her hand fell off his face. She was dead.

**Na na**

**Na na na na na**

**I miss you**

**I miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you**

**Oh it's so sad**

**I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Oh**

**Na na**

**Na na na na na**

A/n: I hope you like it. I want to say, Avril Lavigne owns the song 'Slipped Away'. I own Jessica, Marina, Marcella, and Ashley.


	7. The Real Thing

A/n: I own Jessica, Marcella, Marina, and Ashley. I hope you like it! Sorry for such a short chapter!

**Chapter 7: The Real Thing**

Squid walked back to the tent and to his surprise, every one was awake, getting ready for breakfast.

"You okay?" Magnet asked. When squid didn't answer him, every one became concerned.

"How's Ashley?" Zero asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Squid said, walking out of the tent.

"Something must've happened. I'm gonna go talk to Marcella," Magnet said, before walking to the cabin. Ten minutes later, Magnet met the D-Tent at the shovel shed. He turned to Squid. "I'm sorry man. Marcella told me."

"What happened?" X-Ray asked. Magnet looked at Squid. "You want me to tell them." Squid shrugged. "Go ahead." Then he walked off and Magnet turned to address the group. "Dagger didn't make it."

"What?" X-Ray asked.

"An accomplice killed the demon before they could get the potion," Magnet said and they headed out to the lakebed.

The rest of the day went pretty normal until Cole, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" X-Ray asked.

"We need to talk to you guys. Listen, I know you all know what happened. But you can't let any of the other campers find out. It won't be good if they do," Piper said.

"You're acting like nothing happened!" Squid snapped.

"Listen. We've known Ashley longer than you have! And we're still trying to figure stuff out," Cole said. X-Ray shook his head. "You're acting like Dagger's fine."

"Listen. Ashley's been through this a lot. Demons attacking her all the time, I mean. She has never had a normal day. She had to miss her semi because we had a demon problem. She lost her family because of demons, she's lost friends because of warlocks," Phoebe said.

"We really don't care who she lost; we care that we lost her," Zigzag said causing every one to stare at him.

"Why do you care, Zig? You never even said one word to her!" Squid said. Zigzag got back to digging and Phoebe knelt down near Squid's hole. "I know you're upset but you can't run around, blaming every one for Ashley's accident." Squid looked up at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. He brushed them away. "It wasn't an 'accident'. Ashley was murdered." Phoebe was going to say something else but Cole put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. He's been through enough." Phoebe got up and all five of them walked away.

That night, Mr. Pendanski helped a group talk and guess who was there. Marcella, Marina, Jessica, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, and Leo joined the group.

"Listen. Of the events that happened this week, we still must move on," Mr. Pendanski said.

"How can we move on? I mean, the girl that I loved is dead! And ya, I'm not ashamed to say it. We were going out!" Squid yelled.

"Listen! She was my sister! How do you think I feel?" Marcella yelled.

"A sister that gave up her life to save you!" Squid said.

"She was no match for that demon and you knew that!" Jessica yelled at Piper.

"What were we supposed to do!" Piper said. Squid looked glared at her. "You could've saved her." Just then, Leo stood up. "I gotta go. Elders want me for some reason. Probably to try and kill me again." Piper stood up and took his hand in her's. "I'm going with you." And with that, they orbed out.

Next morning, the D-Tent, Marcella, Jessica, and Marina were out digging. Around six, they saw some one running with a shovel.

"Sorry I'm late," the person said, starting to dig.

**You're the one I want**

**And it's not just a phase**

**You're the one I trust**

**Our love is the real thing**

**Don't go away (my love)**

**Want you to stay (in my life)**

**Don't go away my lover**

**(My love) **

**I'm happiest when we spend time**

A/n: sorry for the short chapter! I own Jessica, Marcella, Marina, and Ashley. Gwen Stefani owns the song!


	8. The Anthem

A/n: I own Jessica, Marcella, Marina, and Ashley. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 8: The Anthem**

"Sorry I'm late," Ashley said, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Dagger!" Magnet said. Ashley looked up at him and smiled. "Were you expecting the Easter bunny?"

"How...Wha..." Zigzag muttered.

"Don't even waste a breath Zig. It won't do any good," Ashley said. "The Elders pulled a couple of strings. So here I am." X-Ray got out of his hole and walked over to Ashley. "It's good to see you Dagger." He gave her a hug.

"It's great to see all of you!" Ashley said, smiling.

"Water truck!" Magnet yelled, pointing farther out on the lakebed. Sure enough, the truck was coming towards them. When it pulled up, they got in their usual line. X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, Ashley, Marina, Jessica, and Marcella. When Ashley was walking to her hole, some one grabbed her wrist. She looked up and saw Squid.

"Welcome back," he said, smiling. Ashley smiled. "I missed you. A lot." Squid gave her a quick peck on the lips, then headed back to his hole. Ashley went back to digging when she noticed Mr. Pendanski standing by her hole.

"Your aunts want you to go back to camp. You're in no condition to dig," Mr. Pendanski. "We'd be sad if you died on us again." Ashley let out the biggest sneeze and looked at Mr. Pendanski. "Sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit." Then she turned around and started digging. Mr. Pendanski got back into the truck and drove off. Ashley was thinking about what her aunts had told her about her new power. 'What is my new power like?' she thought. Marina's screaming broke her thoughts. She ran over to Marina's hole where she saw Marina's hand covered in blood.

"Oh my god," Ashley muttered running her hand over Marina's palm. Just then, Ashley's hand started stinging. She looked down and saw Marina's hand drenched in blood, Ashley's blood. Marina's hand was now clean while Ashley's had the gash in it.

"Leo!" Marcella called and Leo came orbing in.

"What's up?" He asked as her neared the hole. Ashley looked up at him, her hands shaking. "I found out what my new power is."

"So. This power isn't mentioned in the book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked Paige. Meanwhile, Leo was healing Ashley's hand.

"No. I checked. Ashley must've gotten it since she was the oldest. Do you have any white-lighter in your family?" Paige asked Ashley. Ashley shook her head. "Not that I know of." She stood up and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go dig." She ran out to the dig site and started digging. Marina was humming happily to herself.

"Marina! Be quiet!" Jessica yelled. Ashley looked at Marina and Marcella and they started singing. "Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you." They sang that over and over again. Ashley smiled and Marina and Marcella kept the chorus steady while she rapped her single. "Out here all day in the sun, diggin' one hole till the day is done, I have my gang so go away, digging till the summer ends, oh yeay!" (A/n: the rap is stupid but work with me on this!) The she joined back in the chorus. "Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you, Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you!"

"Oh poor guy, will never see you with a tie, you're a bad boy, I respect that, watch out, this place is a trap, diggin a hole every day, this is so gay!" Marina rapped before rejoining the chorus.

"Listen to this," Marcella said over the chorus. "Oh boy, I'm here now, angel of death, can I dig? Wanna bet? So I've come here for the summer, this really isn't a bummer, for me at least!" The chorus came back in.

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you, Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you, Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you, Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do, when they come for you," they sang and this time the boys joined in.

"That was cool!" Magnet said when they finished.

"That was so much fun!" Marcella said. They all got back to digging when Magnet spoke up. "The water truck's coming this way." They all looked.

"It's too early though!" Zigzag said. It was actually Cole who got out of the truck.

"What's up, Uncle Cole?" Marcella asked. Cole shrugged. "I don't know. I came out here to give you guys extra water. Warden's treat." Every one got in line and thanked Cole when they got their water. Ashley was sitting against a pile of dirt when Squid sat down next to her. "How ya doing?"

"Good," Squid said. Ashley got up and headed back to her hole. But before she did, she gave Squid a quick kiss on the lips.

**It's a new day but it all feels old**

**It's a good life that's what I'm told**

**But everything it all just feels the same**

**And at my high school it felt more to me**

**Like a jail cell a penitentiary**

**My time spent there it only made me see**

**That I don't ever wanna be like you**

**I don't wanna do the things you do**

**I'm never gonna hear the words you say**

**Cause I don't ever wanna**

**I don't ever wanna be **

**You don't wanna be just like you**

**What I'm saying am**

**This is the anthem**

**Throw all your hands up**

**You don't wanna be you**

A/n: hope you like it. GC owns the song. In a later chapter, this kid comes in. His name is Brian! He is Twitch. Let's say he never went to CGL but he does hotwire cars.


	9. Good Riddance

A/n: I own Jessica, Marcella, Marina, and Ashley. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 9: Good Riddance**

Ashley was sitting in the tent, looking through pictures she had taken over the summer. There was only one week left to spend with her new friends. And her boyfriend. She was staring at the picture of her and Squid, which Jessica had taken. It was now in a picture frame that said, "Together Forever." Marcella had given her that frame for her 16th birthday. (A/n: the picture was taken out on the lakebed. It was when they were doing the cotton Eye Joe. In the pic, Squid had his arms around Ashley and they were laughing.) Ashley heard the tent flap open and she looked up to see Piper and Paige standing there.

"Pack your bags," Piper commanded.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow at nine. We need you to go out and tell Marina, Marcella, and Jessica," Paige said.

"But we only have one more week," Ashley stated. Piper crossed her arms. "We're leaving and that's final. Go out and tell the others." Ashley got up and walked past her two aunts. She took her time walking out the D-Tent's digging site and when she got there she noticed she was crying. Marina was the first one to notice her and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Ashley shook her head. "We're leaving tomorrow. Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige told me. Can you tell the others? I wanna go back to camp."

"Ya. I understand," Marina said. Marina was the only one that understood Ashley. Even though she was about a year younger, she still understood Ashley. Marina walked over to the others.

"What'd Dagger want?" Magnet asked.

"She was sent by Piper and Paige to tell us we're leaving tomorrow," Marina stated.

"What?" Marcella and Jessica asked. Marina stared at her feet. "Ya. They decided to take us home early."

"Where's Dagger going then? I mean it's gonna be your last day here," X-Ray said.

"Listen. She's upset. I mean, they sent her out here to do their dirty work," Jessica said.

"Let her cool down. She'll come out later," Marina added.

Meanwhile, Ashley was sitting in the tent finishing the scrapbook she started the first week she came. She heard the tent flap open. She looked up and brushed the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hi. You okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Ashley said. "I don't wanna leave." Phoebe put an arm around Ashley's shoulders. "Listen. I told them that you guys should stay until the end of next week but they insisted on bringing you home tomorrow. They said that it'd be harder for you to say goodbye next week."

"But Phoebe. I mean, what about Squid? What am I supposed to do?" Ashley asked.

"Listen. When he gets out of here, maybe he'll look for you. But you can't get your hopes up," Phoebe said.

"Why did Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige want us to leave this place, anyway? You guys sent us here for the summer," Ashley asked.

"They didn't know you guys would become tight with any one here. You guys have become good friends with the D-Tent and we knew that you guys wouldn't want to leave. But that's why there are such things as letters. You can email them to Lou and she might print them out and give them to the guys."

"But I don't want to leave."

"I know honey, I know." Phoebe hugged her crying niece. Ashley finally stopped crying. "It's gonna be hard to say goodbye."

"I know it will. I know it's gonna be hard. It was hard when I had to say a final goodbye to Prue." Ashley got up and headed to the digging site.

"Hey Dagger!" Magnet said when he spotted her. Ashley smiled weakly and Squid waved her over, smiling. She sat down next to his hole and said, "Hi."

"Hi," he said. His smile faded. "I heard about it. You leaving I mean." Ashley nodded. "The summer went fast." He smiled again. "I know it did."

"Just promise me you won't forget me," Ashley said, taking his hand in hers. She smiled and he grinned at her. "I could never forget you. I mean, unless I got amnesia but I probably won't. You're gonna write, right?"

"Ya. Definitely. I'll see if I can email Lou and she can give it to you. Or else you'll get my letter in about 10 months," Ashley said.

"I'll be out by then," Squid laughed. Ashley turned to every one. "How bout we have mini party in the tent tonight?"

"Sure! But where we gonna get music?" Zigzag asked. Marina slightly raised her hand. "I have a stereo and all of my cds with me. Maybe we can throw it in the mess hall after every one goes back to their tents."

"Perfect. I'll go talk to Lou," Ashley said, standing up. Marina walked over to her. "I'm coming too." They said bye and then headed to the cabin. Ashley nervously adjusted her Converse trucker hat before walking into the cabin.

"Hi Mrs. Walker," Ashley said, politely. Lou looked up at them and smiled. "I told you to call me Lou. What d'you want?"

"We were wondering if we could throw a mini party in the mess hall after all the tents go to bed," Marina said. Lou raised her eyebrows. "_All_ the tents?"

"Okay. Maybe every one except the D-Tent," Ashley admitted. Lou smiled at them. "Sure. I don't see why not." Ashley smiled. "Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure," Lou said. Ashley smile went weak. "If I email you a letter, could you give it to the D-Tent?"

"Ya. I mean, I do owe Piper and them another favor," Lou said.

"Thank you!" Ashley and Marina chimed before running to their tent. Ashley whipped out her cell phone and called Marcella. "We're having that party!"

"That's great! Jessica and me will be right there. I mean, I have to find something to wear," Marcella said and she hung up.

Later that night, the girls went to the mess hall to fix the place up. Marina set up her dj stand. She was wearing baggy blue jeans, a Green Day t-shirt, and Chucks. Ashley was wearing black baggy jeans, Chucks, a Converse trucker hat, and a Simple Plan shirt. Marcella was wearing black pedal pushers, Phat Pharms, and a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt. Jessica was wearing shorts, a halter top, and Air Jordan's. Just as Marina turned on 'The Rock Show' the boys walked in.

"Wow!" X-Ray said when he saw the place. "Are we in the mess hall?" Ashley laughed. Squid walked over to her and smiled. "This is sweet!"

"I know. Thanks to Marina's help, we got a Dj," Ashley said. Squid put his hands on her waist. "I'm gonna miss you." Ashley smiled and looked down at her feet. Squid cupped her chin and softly raised it. "Wanna dance?" Ashley smiled. "Sure." Just then, 'Perfect World' came on. They started slow dancing and noticed two other couples were on the dance floor: Magnet & Marcella and Zero & Jessica. Soon, Ashley was in tears.

"Ash, are you okay?" Squid asked. Ashley nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why don't we go outside where we can talk?" Squid asked. Ashley nodded and they walked outside. They sat down on the step outside the Mess Hall.

"Are you okay?" Squid asked, brushing away her tears. Ashley shook her head. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"What wouldn't happen?" Squid asked.

"Just when I get close to some one, I never see them again."

"What do you mean?"

"Just when I got close to my parents. Like all I could remember, they die. Then, when I got close to my best friend, Amy, she died. And now that I got close to you, I have to leave."

"But that's the thing. We'll see each other again. As soon as I get out of this place, I'll come to live in San Francisco."

"Really?"

"Really," Squid said, hugging Ashley.

The next morning at nine, the D-Tent was standing near the two cars. Marcella and Jessica were going with Leo and Piper while Marina and Ashley were going with Cole and Phoebe. Paige had orbed back to the manor. Squid was standing with Ashley who watched her uncle close the truck on the SUV. She turned to Squid.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" She cried. Squid hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you too." He kissed her hard but passionately. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Ashley! We're leaving! C'mon!" Phoebe, Marina, and Cole were already in the SUV. The others had just pulled away.

"I got to go," Ashley said. Squid kissed her quickly and Ashley climbed in the SUV behind Cole. She waved to the D-Tent as they pulled away from Camp Green Lake. It was the last time they would see Camp Green Lake. Ashley was thinking about how to tell everyone about her summer. 'It started off with me, my sisters, and Marina going to an all-boys camp. I met a camper, Squid, and we fell in love. So. As we pulled away from Camp Green Lake, I knew the summer was coming to a close. I knew the love between me and Squid was back at the camp. Where I spent my summer of 05.'

**Another turning point**

**A fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist**

**Directs you where to go**

**So make the best of the test and **

**Don't ask why**

**It's not a question**

**But a lesson learned in time**

**It's something unpredictable**

**But in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

**So take the photographs**

**And still frames in your mind**

**Hang it on a shelf in good health and**

**Good time**

**Tattoos and memories**

**And dead skin on trial**

**For what's its worth**

**It was worth all the while**

**It's something unpredictable**

**But in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable**

**But in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable**

**But in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

A/n: I hope you like it! It is not the end. I won Jessica, Marina, Marcella, and Ashley. Green Day owns the song!


	10. Promise

A/n: I'm on a roll people! I have over 20 chapters planned! I own Jessica, Marcella, Ashley, Marla, Bryan, Marina, and Derek. DJ is Derek and Derek is a guy! He's not gay either! I hope you like it. I mean I was so bored and I thought of this chapter! I want to say thanks to:

Marla for being a good friend for 8 years!

Marcella for the ideas of the story!

Marina for wanting me to put you with Twitch. Gave me the perfect idea

Jessica for just being a good friend!

**Chapter 10: Promise**

Ashley brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. It was the middle of October and Ashley was sitting in her room, looking at the pictures she had taken that summer. She was staring at the picture that Cole had taken. It was the D-tent, Marcella, Jessica, Marina, and Ashley. She heard the doorbell ring but ignored it.

"Ashley! Go answer the door!" Piper yelled from the attic. Ashley sighed and ran down the stairs. She threw open the door and the person turned to look at her. "Hi." Ashley stood there, too shocked to speak. The person waved their hand in front of her face. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Ashley snapped back to reality. "Not really, DJ. I was expecting someone else." She let her friend in and they walked to the kitchen.

"Who were you expecting, anyway?" Derek 'DJ' Adams asked. Ashley shrugged.

"Was it that guy from that camp?" Dj asked.

"Ya. But It wasn't him," Ashley said, opening the freezer and getting out a gallon of ice cream. She grabbed two spoons and sat down across from DJ. Usually, during the summer, DJ would come over and they'd talk about rock bands while sharing a gallon of ice cream.

"Have you heard from him?" DJ asked.

"Nope. Hey. We're playing at P3 tomorrow night," Ashley stated. Ashley was in a band called 'Police Line: DNC'. She played bass, DJ played guitar, Bryan played drums, and Marina played guitar.

"What song are we gonna play?" DJ asked. Just then, the doorbell rang. Ashley got up and let in Marina and Bryan.

"Hey! What's up?" DJ asked.

"Nothing much," Marina said, sitting in Ashley's seat. "Ooh. Cookie Dough." She grabbed Ashley's spoon and dug into the ice cream. Bryan was looking at the Ferrari across the street. "Yo. Marina. Look at this Ferrari!" Marina ran over to the window and they were both staring at the Ferrari longingly.

"You guys are a match made in heaven," Ashley stated.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked, not taking his eyes off the Ferrari.

"You guys both love cars!" Ashley stated.

"You and Squid were a great match," Marina said, mindlessly. Ashley felt her eyes water up. "I'm going for a ride. I'll be back later." Ashley grabbed her keys to her corvette and ran out the door. She tore out the driveway and sped off.

About nine o'clock at night, Ashley walked into Halliwell manor. Piper greeted her in the hallway. "Where the hell have you been? I've called your cell phone a million times!"

"I had it turned off," Ashley stated as she hung up her coat.

"That's your excuse for running out of the house with out telling any one?" Piper yelled.

"I told Marina, Bryan, and DJ," Ashley answered calmly.

"All you told them was you were going out for a ride!" Piper yelled.

"That's all they needed to know," Ashley said, heading for the stairs. Piper cut her off. "Ever since you came home from the camp, you've been moping around this place. It's time you got over him."

"You know nothing," Ashley said, running to her room. She collapsed on seat right in front of her window. She looked up at the stars and noticed tears were now freely streaming down her cheeks. She brushed them away and stared at the stars. "Can't you make Squid come back to me? I miss him so much!" Little did she know someone was standing out side her door.

Next morning, Ashley woke up late around 1 since it was a Sunday afternoon. She walked downstairs in her PJ's and poured herself a cup of coffee. Just then, the door opened and Phoebe walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Ashley. How ya doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Could be worse," Ashley stated, putting a pop tart in the toaster.

"I need you to run an errand for me," Phoebe said. Ashley nodded. "What?"

"I need you to run out and pick up these things," Phoebe said, handing Ashley a long list. Ashley agreed, when upstairs, changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, grabbed her car keys, got Phoebe's money, and drove off in her jeep.

About an hour and a half later, Ashley came home. She had her hands full with groceries as she opened the door.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Ashley called, placing the groceries on the kitchen table. "Aunt Piper! Aunt Paige!" She thought 'Must be hunting a demon'. She went out to the car to get more groceries. She walked in, again with her hands full, and this time, some one there to help her.

"Thanks Aunt Phebes," Ashley said as the person took the groceries out of her hands in the kitchen.

"Do I really look like Phoebe?" The person said, putting the groceries down. Ashley turned back to the person. She stood there too shocked to say a thing. Finally, she was able to speak. "Squid?"

"The one and the only!" Squid said. Ashley threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back.

"I...How..." Ashley started. He leaned in kissed her softly. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes when they heard Phoebe's voice.

"It was me," Phoebe said. Ashley turned to see her aunt standing in the doorway. Ashley hugged her aunt.

"Thank you so much!" Ashley said.

"Actually. I barely did anything. While you were gone last night, Squid called, saying he needed the address. I came up stairs to tell you but I found out that you weren't in the mood to talk so, I decided it should be a surprise," Phoebe said.

"And to add. I thought we could go out tonight," Squid said, putting his arm around Ashley's shoulders. Ashley smacked her forehead. "I can't. My band's performing tonight at the P3. You should come. We're only performing one song before the famous Blink 182 comes on."

"I'll come," Squid said.

"And since Paige moved to Richards, we have an extra bedroom. We were going to turn it into a guest bedroom but now it's Squid's," Phoebe stated.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Ya. My mom didn't want me back and I didn't want to go back with my old gang so Phoebe offered for me to move in," Squid said.

"..."

"You owe me a favor," Phoebe said and Ashley nodded. Phoebe smiled. "We have I think 5 hours so. Squid why don't you go unpack," Phoebe said. Squid walked off and Ashley turned to Phoebe. "Piper, Cole, and Leo don't know yet, do they?"

"Cole knows. So does Paige. I haven't gotten around to tell Jessica, Marcella, Piper, or Leo yet. I'll get around to it," Phoebe aid, smirking. Just then, the front door opened. In walked DJ, Marina, and Bryan.

"Hey. I came over to get ready," Marina said.

"We have about...5 hours," Ashley stated.

"I had no idea what to wear. Can I borrow some of your stuff?" Marina asked.

"C'mon," Ashley said and she walked up the stairs, Marina behind her.

Finally, Ashley and Marina decided on something. Ashley was wearing black baggy jeans with chains, a pick necklace, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and Chucks. She put in her real lip piercing. Marina was wearing the black pedal pushers with chains crossed in the back, a Blink 182 shirt, and Chucks. She had put in her lip and eyebrow piercing when Phoebe knocked on the door. "We gotta go!" Ashley and Marina ran down the stairs. Phoebe gave out directions. "Squid, you take Ashley, Marina, and Bryan. I'll take DJ and Marla. Oh ya, some of the other D-Tent boys are meeting us there. Evelyn and Niki are coming, right?"

"Ya. They have their passes I gave them," Ashley said.

"Let's go then," Phoebe said and they all split up.

Piper announced Ashley and her band. "And now, Police Line: DNC!" Every one cheered and they started playing.

"Next week came so suddenly, I tried to see the days, but it changed. I tried to tell you everything, I guess I wasn't right, And now its just to late. C'mon, C'mon that's not what I said Believe, Believe what I meant All my friends have come and gone Its like my past erased And traveled into space And left me all confused And turning to you was My resolution C'mon, C'mon That's not what I said Believe, Believe what I meant Peace out, Peace out And life will get better Enjoy, Enjoy Its all there Today I've come to choose my ways I've seen it all before I thought it wasn't so Put you will always part Even when its not Until it will be that way that way

1,2, BETTY GO C'mon, C'mon That's not what I said Believe, Believe what I meant Peace out, Peace out And life will get better Enjoy, Enjoy Its all there C'mon, C'mon That's not what I said Believe, Believe what I meant Peace out, Peace out And life will get better Enjoy, Enjoy Its all there With all the things I brought in your face And all because you make I've got to go now It doesn't make much sense It's all that I've got left It's all that I've got left It's all that I've got left It's all that I've got left It's all that I've got left It's all that I've got left It's all that I've got left (Fade out)" Ashley sang. When it ended, every one cheered.

"I'd now like to announce Blink 182!" Ashley said and her band walked off stage while Blink 182 walked off.

"Great performers! You guys are awesome!" Tom said. "Now we're performing What's My Age Again' then 'The Rock Show'."

"I took her out, it was a Friday night I wore cologne to get the feeling right We started makin' out and she took off my pants But then, I turned on the TV And that's about the time she walked away from me Nobody likes you when you're 23 And are still more amused by TV shows What the hell is ADD, my friends say I should act my age What's my age again? What's my age again? Then later on, on the drive home I called her mom from a pay phone I said I was the cops and your husband's in jail This state looks down on sodomy And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me Nobody likes you when you're 23 And are still more amused by prank phone calls What the hell is call ID, my friends say I should act my age What's my age again? What's my age again? And that's about the time she walked away from me Nobody likes you when you're 23 And you still act like you're in freshman year What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again? That's about the time that she broke up with me (what's my age again?) No one should take themselves so seriously With many years ahead to fall in line Why would you wish that on me, I'll never wanna act my age What's my age again? What's my age again? What's my age again..." they sang. Ashley sat down with Squid after the song because she had to put her bass away.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing much," Squid said. "So..."

"So...Damn. We have school tomorrow," Ashley said.

"We can skip," Squid said. Ashley shook her head. "My aunts would kill me. Oh well, it's pretty easy. I mean, we never have homework."

"What year are Bryan and Marina in?" Squid asked.

"Well. Bryan's nickname is actually 'Twitch'. Everyone calls him that. I'm now known as Dagger. Marina is known as Killer. And Derek is known as DJ. But Marina and Twitch are sophomores. We're of course junior. So are DJ, Marla, and Marcella," Ashley said.

"Don't forget Magnet," some one said. Ashley turned in her seat to see magnet and Marcella standing there.

"Okay, Magnet," Ashley stated as 'The Rock Show' came on.

"School tomorrow," Marcella said.

"Ya," Ashley yawned. "I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." She walked out and Squid followed.

"I'll drive you home," Squid offered.

"Okay," Ashley said and they climbed into her corvette.

**Break down**

**I can't take this**

**I need somewhere to go**

**I need you**

**I'm so restless**

**I don't know what to do**

**We've had our rough times**

**Fighting all night**

**And now you're just slipping away**

**Give me this chance**

**To make the wrongs right, to say:**

**Don't walk away**

**I promise**

**I won't let you down**

**If you take my hand tonight**

**I promise**

**We'll be just fine this time**

**If you take my hand tonight**

A/n: I hope you like it. I own Jessica, Marcella, Ashley, Marla, Bryan, Marina, Derek! Simple Plan owns the song.


	11. Summaries for this story and the sequel!

I just want this to be the "summary" section. This is the summaries for my two stories.

Summary for "Demon Diggers"

The charmed ones' nieces go the Camp Green Lake for the Summer. Will they find love, and will it die when they must leave at the end of the summer?

Summary for "Beauty and The Beast"

Squid starts changing back to the old person he was. Ashley tries to hold on to the relationship, but Squid tells her to let go. Ashley finally lets go, but Squid is noticing less and less each day. Until he gets the phone call no one wants to hear. Rated PG-13 for language, suicide, and suicidal thoughts.


End file.
